Greenie
by InkRealms
Summary: What could make testing better? 3 robots. Say hello to the new robot test subject, Green!
1. Chapter 1

GLaDOS looked over towards the deactivated P-body and ATLAS.

Continue Testing

And with that, GLaDOS pulled the power switch.

P-body and ATLAS instantly powered on.

"Now, as you were shut off, I thought to myself, how could I make testing better? Then it hit me. Another test subject" GLaDOS said, focusing on the to robots.

"Introducing your new partner, Green"

P-body looked to the right of her, where there was a extra pipe.

Then Green dropped down. Green looked similar to P-body, but had a black paint-job and a green eye.

"And yes, I know you can't talk, but you have your own robot language, so it would work out just fine"

ATLAS waved at Green.

"Well, no time for waiting" GLaDOS activated the hatch that was below all of the subjects.

Green fell though the tunnel, landing at the first test chamber

GLaDOS's voice came on. "This one should be easy for you. All you need to do is get the cube and go to the door. The door that is protected by the moat of poison."

ATLAS"So, you still have been working on this? You are even slower then the humans! And they are dead."

She didn't help much either.

GLaDOS' voice started glitching. "NoO! WAiT, I'M nOt DonE TeSTIng!"  
>Green heard a new voice come on.<p>

"Sorry about that. I'm TIM, the Test Intel Manager. I'll be the one managing your testing. And, conveniently, have artificial voice boxes for you"

Three small grey objects dropped from the ceiling.

"Oh, yeah, you might want to check if they are broken. We don't have spares either, so it's best if it didn't break."

All of them attached the pieces to them.

"FINALLY"

P-body and Green looked over to ATLAS, who had talked.

"VOICES"

"No beeps" P-body said quietly.

"It has been getting a little quiet with all of those beeps we had to do before!" ATLAS said, testing out his voice even more.

ATLAS turned to Green. "Anyways, what is your name?" he asked.

Green stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Just Green" He replied, using his voice for the first time.

"Well, since we can talk now, my name is P-body" P-body greeted.

"The name's Atlas"

They hear TIM's voice again. "Not to sound like GLaDOS, but continue testing"

So this was a beginning of a really, really, awkward journey.

**This chapter... sucked so much. XD But anyways, I will make better chapters, but first I just have to begin it, and I hate beginnings. **

**But anyways, PORTALS! PORTAL EVERYWHERAH**


	2. Continue Testing

"Ok, well, you're having a bit of trouble on this one, so I'll give you a hint" TIM said. "It is solved using portals"

"Like we have portal guns..." ATLAS scoffed.

"OH, that's right! Totally forgot, sorry mate. Just got to... there!"

A small panel on the ceiling opened up, dropping out four portal guns.

Green could hear TIM wincing. "OH, right, um, make sure those didn't break. Because that would be really bad. Like blackhole bad."

"These again" P-body observed. She picked the orange one up.

Green looked over towards the remaining three.

"Why do we need four, if there are only three people?" Green asked a nearby camera.

"About that. Since you are the new one, we weren't prepared. It was mostly GLaDOS' idea. BUT I mananged to get two single portal portal guns, so you will need to get both. Also, we need to get you a better name. I'll just add that to the to do list"

Green walked towards the portal guns. Carefully, he picked his two up.

"uh..."

P-body walked over to him. "What?" she asked.

"I can't put both portal guns on without a hand." he replied.

P-body looked at his hands. "Hmm... you're going to need help"

She took the other portal gun, attaching it to his hand.

Green observed his hands. "Well... I have no spare hands now.."

P-body shrugged. "Hands don't do much here"

TIM's voice came on again. "I'm the worst testing manager ever! I totally forgot about portal 101! Ok, Blue and Orange, one of you will have to teach Green how to solve stuff with portals. K? Good."

ATLAS walked over to where Green was standing. "You never used a portal gun?"

Green looked at his hands, which now had the devices attached on them. "Well... you know I was just made 10 minutes ago..."

"Never mind. I guess we will have to teach you ourselves." ATLAS said, turning towards a white surface.

"This is where you can shoot portals. Just press the trigger thingy inside of the device. In order to go through the portal, you will have to shoot another portal to where you are going." He explained.

Green turned to the white wall as well. Carefully, he aimed.

And got the first portal achivement.

"First portal! And that weird, floaty thing" ATLAS looked over to a wall near the door.

"Now, shoot the other portal there"

Green quickly aimed and fired the other portal.

ATLAS pat him on the back. "And now you opened your first rift!"

ATLAS and P-body walked though, Green last.

First test, completed.


End file.
